Beatrice Klugh
| Episodenanzahl=3 | Name=Beatrice Klugh | Alter= | Sterbedatum=2004 | Herkunft= | Status=verstorben | Beruf=ehemalige Nonne | Darsteller=April Grace | Synchronsprecher=Claudia Urbschat-Mingues }} Beatrice Klugh, auch bekannt als Bea oder Ms. Klugh, ist ein Mitglied der Anderen und scheint in der Rangordnung eine ähnliche Stelle einzunehmen wie Tom. Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt stellt sie sich als Ms. Klugh vor. Später spricht Tom sie mit Bea an, was sich als Kurzform von Beatrice herausstellt. Ben und Juliet sprechen sie mit ihrem vollen Namen an. Beatrice lässt sich von Mikhail bei der Flammen-Station erschießen, um zu verhindern, dass die Überlebenden, von denen sie und Mikhail gefangen genommen wurden, Informationen über die Baracken erhalten. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 thumb|left|x260px|Ms. Klugh befragt [[Michael über Walt. ]] Als Michael in das Scheindorf der Anderen gebracht wird, stellt Ms. Klugh Michael einige Fragen über Walt: * "Ist er dein leiblicher Sohn?" * "Wann hat er angefangen zu sprechen?" * "Hat er irgendwelche Krankheiten gehabt, oder Kopfschmerzen, Ohnmachtsanfälle?" Ihre bemerkenswerteste Frage ist jedoch "Ist Walt irgendwann einmal an einem Ort aufgetaucht, an dem man ihn nicht vermutet hätte?" Dies könnte ein Bezug zu den Überlebenden sein, die Walt im Dschungel gesehen haben, nachdem das Floß zerstört wurde. Sie könnte sich damit auf ein Phänomen namens beziehen. Michael zögert zunächst aus Überraschung und möglicherweise auch, weil er es nicht wahrhaben will, dass Walt ihm möglicherweise irgendwann einmal nur erschienen ist und nicht wirklich da war. Die Theorie der Bilokation passt auch zu den Erfahrungen, die Shannon und Sayid gemacht haben. Sie haben ihn im Dschungel gesehen, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Gefangener der Anderen ist. Die Fragen, die Ms. Klugh stellt, erinnern auch stark an die Befragung durch Susans Anwältin bei dem Sorgerechtsstreit um Walt. Der Satz am Ende der Befragung "Für jemanden, der seinen Sohn unbedingt wiedersehen will... scheinst du nicht sehr viel über ihn zu wissen, Michael." ist hierbei besonders hervorzuheben, da die Anwältung nach ihrer Befragung sagt "Also, für jemanden, der so sehr für seine väterlichen Rechte kämpft, wissen Sie recht wenig über Ihren Sohn, Mr. Dawson." thumb|right|x180px|Die [[Liste#Bea_Klughs_Liste|Liste, die sie Michael gibt. ]] Während Walt in Raum 23 eingesperrt ist und es zu einem sonderbaren Zwischenfall kommt, weigern sie und Tom sich Juliets Aussage nach, den Raum zu betreten. thumb|left|x350px|Bea schickt [[Hurley zurück. ]] Michael wird eine Woche lang in einer Hütte der Anderen gefangen gehalten. Als Ms. Klugh die Hütte betritt, um ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen, verlangt er erneut, seinen Sohn sehen zu dürfen. Ms. Klugh erlaubt es ihm endlich, gewährt ihm jedoch nur 3 Minuten. Sie befiehlt Danny Pickett, den Jungen zu bringen und sieht bei der emotionalen Wiedervereinigung der beiden zu. Als Walt Michael davon erzählen will, dass die Anderen nicht das sind, was sie vorgeben zu sein und dass sie ihn Tests unterziehen, sagt Ms. Klugh "Das werden wir hier nicht thematisieren." und droht damit, ihn wieder in "den Raum" zu sperren. Walt wird wieder weggebracht und Michael geht widerwillig auf Klughs Forderungen ein: Michael soll "Henry Gale" befreien und vier der Überlebenden zu den Anderen bringen. Sie gibt ihm daraufhin eine Liste mit den Namen der gewünschten Personen: Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, James Ford und Hugo Reyes. Drei Tage später hat Michael seine Aufgabe erfüllt und die vier Überlebenden zu den Anderen gebracht, obwohl Jack seinen Verrat bereits bemerkt hat und das Wissen für einen Gegenangriff nutzen wollte. Die Anderen bringen ihre Gefangenen zum Pier der Pala-Fähre. Dort sagt Kate zu Tom, dass sie wissen, dass er einen falschen Bart trägt. Tom kann sie jedoch nicht verstehen, da sie geknebelt ist, daher wiederholt Ms. Klugh Kates Worte und sagt "Sie sagte, sie weiß, daß dein Bart falsch ist, Tom." Tom entfnert daraufhin seinen Bart und sagt sarkastisch "Und danke, daß du ihnen meinen Namen verraten hast, Bea." Kurz darauf trifft "Henry Gale" am Pier ein. Als Desmond das Sicherungssystem aktiviert und die Entladung auslöst, reagiert Bea wie alle anderen außer "Henry Gale" überrascht und irritiert und hält sich vor Schmerz die Ohren zu. "Henry Gale" unterhält sich mit Michael und gibt Bea ein Zeichen, die daraufhin Hurley befreit und ihn anweist, zum Lager der Überlebenden zurückzukehren. Er soll die anderen Überlebenden warnen, niemals zum Pier zu kommen und zu versuchen, die Gefangenen zu retten. Staffel 3 thumb|right|300px|Beatrice befiehlt [[Mikhail, sie zu erschießen. ]] Nachdem Kate, Sayid und Locke in der Flammen-Station Mikhail nach dessen Überraschungsangriff überwältigt haben, spricht Sayid seine Vermutung aus, dass sich noch weitere Personen in der Station befinden. Zusammen mit Kate betritt er den Keller der Station, um diesen zu durchsuchen. Während Sayid ein Regal mit Ordnern untersucht, betritt Kate eine Kleiderkammer, in der mehrere DHARMA Overalls hängen, hinter denen sich Bea versteckt. Sie springt hervor um Kate anzugreifen und gewinnt sogar nach einem kurzen Kampf die Oberhand. In dem Moment kommt Sayid jedoch zu Hilfe und richtet ein Gewehr auf sie. Kate erkennt Bea als eine der Anderen, die an der Pala-Fähre anwesend waren, als sie zusammen mit Jack, Sawyer und Hurley von Michael verraten wurden. Dafür schlägt sie Bea zweimal ins Gesicht. Die beiden bringen Bea als Gefangene nach draußen, wo sie auf Mikhail treffen, der wiederum Locke in seine Gewalt bringen konnte. Während dieser Konfrontation kommunizieren Bea und Mikhail laut auf Russisch. Das Gespräch, das die beiden führen, lässt sich wie folgt übersetzen: Nach dem Gespräch befolgt Mikhail schließlich Beas Befehl und erschießt sie. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Beatrice Klugh kommt in 3 Episoden vor. * Ihr Nachname wird "kluu" ausgesprochen, was wie "clue" klingt. Dadurch entsteht mit der Kurzform ihres Vornamens ein mögliches Wortspiel: Bea Klugh - Be a clue (Sei ein Hinweis). * In einem Artikel in "Lost - Das offizielle Magazin" enthüllt April Grace, die Schauspielerin, die Bea Klugh spielt, dass sie sich Klughs Hintergrundgeschichte selbst ausdenken musste. Sie hat sich dazu entschieden, dass Klugh eine ehemalige Nonne ist. * Es wird angenommen, dass sie mit dem Pferd zur Flammen-Station geritten ist. Dadurch, dass Mikhail zu groß für den Sattel ist, kommt Sayid überhaupt erst zu dem Schluss, dass sich noch weitere Personen in der Station befinden. Offene Fragen * Warum ist sie nicht in den Baracken zu sehen? * Warum will sie sich unbedingt erschießen lassen, ohne an einen Ausweg zu denken? * Warum kann Mikhail am Leben bleiben? * Was ist ihre Rolle in der Hierarchie der Anderen? * Wie ist sie zu den Anderen gekommen? Gehört sie zu den "Feinden" (Ureinwohnern), ist sie ein ehemaliges Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative oder wurde sie anders rekrutiert? * Warum wurde sie zur Flammen-Station geschickt? Soll sie dort eine bestimmte Aufgabe erfüllen oder Mikhail nur allgemein unterstützen? * Wie lange ist sie schon in der Station, als die Überlebenden dort eintreffen? * Warum stellt sie Michael nahezu dieselben Fragen wie Susans Anwältin? en:Beatrice Klugh es:Beatrice "Bea" Klugh fr:Beatrice Klugh it:Beatrice Klugh nl:Beatrice Klugh pl:Beatrice Klugh pt:Beatrice "Bea" Klugh ru:Беа Клю zh:Beatrice Klugh Klugh, Bea K K Klugh, Bea Klugh, Beatrice